Pool accessories and manual pool cleaning systems have existed for many years. The designs have evolved over the years, but all current systems are generally similar in design, appearance, and function. In fact, there has been little new development with these products and accessories over the last several years. One basic feature that pool accessories have in common is that they are predominantly manual cleaning systems, although some of the cleaning attachments use the existing power/suction provided by the main swimming pool filtration system. The primary elements of current pool accessories are telescopic or telescoping poles, brushes, nets, and vacuum heads.
Telescopic poles are typically manufactured from either aluminum or fiberglass. The pole is normally provided in multiple sections that can telescope into and out of each other, thereby allowing the user to adjust the overall length of the pole. The cross-section of current telescopic poles is round. One end of the pole has a closed end and the other end is open, to allow the various cleaning attachments to be fixed into the open end. The most common methods of fixing attachments or accessories to the end of the pole are generally very simple—there are usually two small holes on the same axis close to the open end of the pole. Each cleaning attachment has a simple spring-loaded plastic clip that is compressed to allow the accessory end with the clip to enter the pole. The clip then springs into place when it aligns with the holes, much like a ball and detent mechanism. In some cases, the clip is replaced by a simple threaded metal screw and nut, with a corresponding set of threads on the open end of the pole to receive the attachment via a threaded attachment. The clip attachment system achieves the desired attachment, but it tends to be loose and somewhat imprecise. There is only one point of contact keeping the system together—the spring clip that cooperates with two small holes. These common cleaning attachments thus frequently “wobble” in use. The screw/nut design may be more secure, but it takes considerable time to change attachments and the connection can freeze into place due to rust and/chemical corrosion over time.
One of the attachments typically used in connection with a telescopic pole is a brush. Brushes typically have bristle sections made from either plastic (polypropylene, nylon, or polyester) or stainless steel. The bristles are generally fixed into a plastic frame, which is sometimes reinforced with an aluminum backing. The frame includes a connection section, which enables the brush to be fixed at its center point to a telescopic pole. This connection section typically includes the spring-loaded plastic clip referred to above. The angle of the brush head is either fixed in one position or, in a few cases, the user can select one of a small number of alternate positions. In these cases, the position selection is made prior to use, and the brush head is fixed while in use. If the user wishes to change the angle of the brush head, it is necessary to withdraw the brush head from the pool to make the manual adjustment.
Other accessories for use with telescopic poles include skimmer nets. Skimmer nets typically have a plastic or aluminum frame with a plastic mesh net attached and stretched over the frame. The frame is rigid and typically includes a spring clip connection system as described above. The net it is stretched across the frame and is consequently quite shallow. This is to allow the net to be “skimmed” across the surface of the pool quickly and relatively easily. The skimmer net is intended to collect small debris floating on the surface of the pool, such as leaves, insects, small twigs, and so forth. Much of this small, fine, lightweight debris tends to collect around the perimeter edges of the pool, which necessitates the hard rigid frame of the skimmer net frequently coming into contact with the walls of the pool, which can scratch various pool surfaces (e.g., tiles, steps, lights, sides and/or the bottom). The hard surface of currently-available nets also often prevents the user from effectively capturing debris near steps or in corners, angles, or contours of the pool (which may all be referred to as “pool surfaces” throughout this application).
If debris is not removed from the pool in time, most will eventually become waterlogged and sink to the floor of the pool, necessitating the use of a deep net. A deep net may typically be similar in construction to the skimmer net or may have a D-type shape frame, with the main difference being that the net material is much larger and deeper, which, as the name implies, creates a deep pocket for debris to be collected and temporarily stored. Deep nets typically have the same spring clip connection system described above. Deep nets are generally used to collect debris that has sunk to the bottom of the pool, such as waterlogged leaves, or heavier items, such as small stones or items that have accidentally fallen into the pool. The deep net is generally “trawled” around the pool to collect the debris. Some deep nets have a curved leading edge, which is intended to help “scoop” debris into the net—the leading edge actually lifts the debris from the floor, and the forward motion of the net and consequent flow of water move the debris into the main net section. As the debris is picked up, the net gets heavier and heavier, and is eventually removed from the pool so that the debris can be removed from the net. The emptying process of deep nets can be quite difficult because the nets generally have a rectangular section, which makes extracting the debris from the corners of the net quite difficult.
Further accessories that are used in connection with telescopic poles are vacuum heads. Vacuum heads make use of the existing main pool filtration system in order to vacuum debris from the floor of the pool. The vacuum head is typically connected to the telescopic pole using the above-described connection systems. In addition, a flexible hose is connected to the vacuum head and to the pump suction line, typically in the pool skimmer box. The flexible hose provides a conduit for removing debris from the pool floor and depositing it in either the skimmer basket or a smaller strainer basket located in the pool pump. There are two types of vacuum heads—one type for above-ground, soft surface (e.g., vinyl) pools and another for in-ground, hard surface (e.g., gunite) pools.
Soft surface vacuum heads generally have a plastic frame with brush bristles on the underside. The bristles serve a dual purpose. They are intended to help remove debris, as well as ensure that the vacuum head does not get stuck on the pool floor (due to the suction). The hard surface vacuum head is generally mounted on wheels. The frame is typically made from a material that allows a limited amount of flexing to take place on the sides of the frame, at about 90° to the direction of travel. Both types of vacuum heads are weighted, to provide ballast to minimize the amount of lift that is generated in use. If weight is not used, the vacuum heads tend to lift from the pool surface very rapidly when the vacuum head is moved backwards.